Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of seamlessly performing a same function in a manner of being synchronized with an external device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal can be classified into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable. And again, the mobile terminal can be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether the terminal is directly portable by a user.
As a function of the terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions such as capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, receiving broadcast and the like.
In order to support and increase the functions of the terminal, it may consider improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal.
Recently, as a smart-type mobile terminal is disseminated, an identical function, i.e., an application can be driven by mobile terminals different from each other. Hence, when a user using a plurality of terminals is driving a specific application in a terminal, a necessity for satisfying a need of the user intending to seamlessly use the same application via a different terminal is arising.